


Kiss and a Promise, A

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Future, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Idiom - A lick and a promiseIf you give something a lick and a promise, you do it hurriedly, most often incompletely, intending to return to it later.





	1. An Accident Definitely Happening

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: An Accident waiting to happen

If something is an accident waiting to happen, there\'s definitely going to be

an accident or it\'s bound to go wrong. (\'Disaster waiting to happen\' is also used.)

This is my first NCIS fan fiction. Basically it\'s Ziva/Tony, though mentions of Gibbs/Jenny, and Kate/Tony  


* * *

**Chapter 1 – An Accident Definitely Happening**

As she lay there, in his arms she thought. The silence was good. It symbolised what they shared. She leant her head back into the naked crook of his neck and felt him briefly press his lips to her temple before slowly washing her in the warm bath. She sighed as his hands lightly ghosted over her naked form, rubbing the warm soapy water into her smooth skin. She thought back to how this started; she could still barely believe what happened to her in the past few months. If three months ago someone told her she would soon indulge in a secret relationship with the love of her life, refall in love, have them fall in love with her, and then be as intimate with them as she is now, she’d have said they were pulling her arm. But they didn’t and she has, and Ziva David could not be happier about it.

_Two months, and Twenty-one days earlier_

Ziva woke to Gibbs’ hand lightly shake her shoulder.

“Ziva, wake up, get ready, and get Dinozzo- meet me in the Captains quarters in half an hour.”

Ziva’s eyes snapped open and she sat up almost at once, her blanket falling revealing her slightly see-through white tank top. 

“Yes Gibbs.” And noticing his raised eyebrows she raised the blanket. “But how do I wake Tony, he, er,” She struggled for the term, “sleeps like a tree.”

“Log. He sleeps, like a log.”

“Yes, exactly my point.”

“I don’t know, David; when you find out, tell me. I might need it for future reference.” He sipped his coffee and left the small room provided to her on the Destroyer.

Sighing Ziva turned her head to stare at the wall next to the small bed she sat in. Less then three feet away was Tony; the thought of them sleeping that close brought a small to her face. 

Once dressed and presentable Ziva walked from the room took two steps right and opened the door. Tony lay on his back his blanket loosely thrown over his lower body his legs sticking out the end. He was obviously naked, obviously sleeping, and obviously thinking about a girl or group of girls.

“Oh, ooh, Ziva, uhh.” Or maybe one specific girl, decided Ziva as she heard him mutter her name.

Like ever, Ziva knelt down nest to Tony, to mess with his head. As he moaned and sighed, Ziva put her lips close to his ear and let out a soft moaned breath.

“Tony, ooohh.”

“Mmm, oh Ziva.” She chuckled lightly then took it to the next step. Making sure the blanket was secure, and wasn’t going to slip; she hoisted her self up and sat on Tony, who, unsurprisingly, didn’t wake up. Ziva leant down so her face was an inch from Tony’s and gave one short, sharp breath into his eyes. His reaction was perfect. He jumped with surprise at the alarm method then jumped even more when he saw Ziva sitting on his lap.

“Morning Tony, Sleep well?” She asked innocently.

“I, uhh…”

“It looked like you were having a nice dream.”

“Uhh…”

“Kinda feels like it too.”

“For your information, Ziva, that’s my knee.”

Ziva just smiled then readjusted her own knee and gave a sharp hit of pressure to Tony’s.

“Ahh,” He winced, “What was that for?”

“Because that… was definitely not your knee.” They were both hit with a wave of déja vu. _Under cover, naked body on naked body, complete contact, Tony on top, switching, Ziva kissing Tony, Tony kissing Ziva, lips on lips, tongue on tongue, urge fighting urge_. His lips were on hers, she didn’t resist. He dared entry and she moaned in reply, his hand lifted and took hold of her waist. Ziva pulled away and practically jumped off Tony. 

“No. No… Get dressed. Gibbs is waiting.” She rushed from the room and hit herself repeatedly on the forehead.

_Present_

“Ziva?” Whispered Tony.

“Mmm?”

“Good, I thought you might’ve fallen asleep.”

Ziva chuckled. “No, not sleeping, just… content.”

“Oh yea?” Asked Tony as he kissed from her temple down to the top of her ear, which he started to nibble lightly.

“Yeah.” Smiled Ziva, “Just thinking.”

“What about?”

“You.” 

It was Tony’s turn to smile. 

“Me?”

“Us.” Moaned Ziva; leaning into his touch.

“What about us?”

“The Destroyer.” Tony chuckled and kissed her temple again before letting his mid wonder to that particular event.

_Two months, and Twenty days earlier_

Tony lay in his bed, in the dark. He couldn’t sleep. Strange noises were keeping him awake. 

Giving up, Tony sighed and pressed his ear to the thin metal separating his room from Ziva’s. Soft moans and panting breaths were coming through the wall.

Tony wondered if Ziva was asleep or not.

“Oooh, ohh, huuuhhh.” Tony heard a sharp intake of breath as Ziva obviously got close– definitely awake –which meant, Tony thought with a smug grin, she was pleasuring herself.

“Oooo.” Tony smiled, now happy about his sleep deprivation as he listened to Ziva’s moaning. “Ohh, ohh, ooohh Tony.” Breathed Ziva as Tony froze. Did she know he was listening? Did she know he could hear? Or was she actually fantasising about him?

That night he fell asleep confused and very turned on.

***

The next morning Tony woke to see Gibbs leaning over him staring.

“Uhh, morning Boss.”

“Morning, Dinozzo.”

“I need to get up now, don’t I?”

“Yes, Dinozzo, yes you do. Get Ziva up too; then go to Hartman’s bunk; shoot, sketch, and bag ‘n’ tag.”

“Right away, Boss.” 

Ten minutes later Tony was walking into Ziva’s room closing the door, and turning to see her lying in a see-through white tank top and hot pink briefs (the blanket having fallen on the floor). Smiling, Tony walked to the side of Ziva’s bed.

“Zeeeevahhh,” He whispered playfully, “time to get up, Zeevahh.”

Ziva woke immediately. “What are you doing, Tony?”

“Getting you up; Gibbs told us to check out Hartman’s bunk.”

“Ehh, I’m really not in the mood to do anything but sleep.” Complained Ziva.

“Will it help if I lie on top of you?” Joked Tony as he sat on the bed next to her and leant seductively over her. “No? Not interested?”

“There’s only one thing I’m interested in right now.” Murmured Ziva, and once again they were struck with déja vu. _Lips on lips, hands in hair, clothes removed, hands on bodies, naked skin touching naked skin, pure deep arousal_. He was lying on her kissing her, making her squirm and moan. Neither could remember much about this other then quick flashes; kissing, moaning, body on body, Ziva rolling them so she was on top. Tony removing the white fabric of her tank top. Being naked and close, so close. Sex. Pure great, wonderful sex. Lying in each others naked embrace; panting and kissing. Ziva spoke first.

“This is an accident definitely happening.”

“I think you mean ‘a disaster waiting to happen’.”

“No. An accident definitely happening.” Said Ziva as she rolled over and stroked Tony’s bare chest. “We must get to work. Before Gibbs realises we’re missing.”


	2. Two Peas in a Mob

  
Author's notes: Two peas in a pod

If things or people are like two peas in a pod, they look very similar or are

always together.  


* * *

Tony smiled into Ziva’s damp hair, readjusting his grip around her waist.

“What?” Asked Ziva.

“Nothing.” 

Ziva smiled and rolled in Tony’s arms so she lay on her stomach instead of her back. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it after a quick thought. She felt like saying something sentimental, but couldn’t think of anything. She couldn’t say, ‘what do you think our lives would be like if we never met’. She may as well say, ‘I wonder how different our lives would be if my brother never killed Caitlin’…

“Ziva?” Asked Tony looking down at his lover, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Do not worry.”

“What’re you thinking about?”

“No one.”

“No one? Ah, you are thinking about someone. Used to be me; I feel hurt Ziva.” Joked Tony.

There was a long silence; a peaceful silence, but a small tension slowly seeped in, threatening to take control of Ziva’s words.

“Ari.” 

The name escaped her lips before she could stop herself. The silence was deadly. Mentally cursing herself Ziva prayed Tony hadn’t noticed.

“Oh,” Muttered Tony, “ _him_.” His mind filled with hatred so pure, so deep, so powerful he hadn’t realised his grip around Ziva’s body was tightening as a result.

“Tony,” Winced Ziva, “you’re hurting me.”

He slackened his grip at once and muttered an apology.

“It’s just… Kate.” He sighed.

“I know Tony. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are Ziva,” Tony kissed the top of her head. “Or you never woul-” He cut himself off abruptly.

“Have killed Ari?” Ziva was briefly happy Tony did not know the pain caused by killing her half-brother. To him he was a terroist, nothing more. Ziva wonderd what he'd do if he knew of her blood connection to the man that murdered Caitlin, and decided she didn't want to find out.

The silence that followed Ziva’s words was not a good one, and was only broken when Ziva started to sniffle, silent tears forming in her eyes.

_One month, and Fifteen days earlier_

Ziva sat at the small desk, head in hand, elbow on desk. She was completely bored, and sitting through another sexual harassment meeting wasn’t helping. She remembered the last one, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Maybe she could get away with licking Tony again- probably not, and thinking about it, Tony’d probably enjoy it.

“As I’m sure you’re all aware,” droned the blonde woman (Vanessa), “there are three categories of physical contact. Green Light: normal behaviour. Yellow Light: borderline behaviour, for example, hugging someone.” Vanessa was interrupted when Abby stood her hand raised from the elbow up. “Yes?”

“What do you have against hugging? Every one of these that I go to, says no hugging, but I don’t see what’s so bad about hugging.”

“Well Miss…”

“Abby.”

“Well, Abby, your co-workers might find it offensive, uncalled for, and inappropriate.”

“But they don’t… do you?” Abby looked around the room.

There was a chorus of ‘No’s’.

“Good!” Said Abby, her normal cheerful self, and before Vanessa could stop her she went off and hugged Ziva, Tony, McGee, Jenny, and Gibbs.

“Abby, this is very important. You must ask permission before making any physical contact.”

“What if I were to ask permission for all future contact, like, Gibbs, do I have permission to hug you in future.”

“Corse, Abs.” Smiled Gibbs.

“No, you must ask permission, every time.” 

“Like, _every_ , every time?” Asked Abby.

“Yes.”

Abby huffed and sat down.

“And Red Light: deliberate, unwelcomed, and strictly inappropriate touching.” Ziva laughed at the memory of Tony jumping from his seat, wiping his cheek. “Is there something funny, Miss…?” Everyone turned and looked at Ziva, who made eye contact with Tony before answering.

“Ziva David. I was laughing at a… ahh, a personal joke. Between me and a co-worker.”

“And that joke would be?”

“Just remembering what happened at this point last time.” Tony Explained as he leaned back and put his head on the edge of Ziva’s desk.

“Which was?” Asked Vanessa.

“This.” Said Ziva and she leant forward and licked Tony on the side of the face. The reaction was perfect. Tony jump a foot in the air and wiped at his face, Gibbs, Jenny, and Abby let out small laughs, McGee looked shocked, Vanessa almost yelled ‘Miss David!’ and everyone else gaped.

“Do you normally act in such way to your co-workers?!”

Ziva turned to her right where Abby sat, a smile on her face. “Does Tony count as a co-worker?”

Abby snorted and Gibbs chuckled.

“That’s a good question, David.” Smiled Gibbs.

_Present_

Ziva laughed through her tears, and brought a hand up to his shoulder.

“What’s so funny?” Asked Tony.

“Just thinking.”

“You seem to be doing that a lot lately.”

Ziva just smiled.

“Tony?” Asked Ziva after a small pause.

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Ok.” 

“When you think about me, what goes through your mind?”

“Ahh…” Tony thought. 

_Ziva…_

“…Memories.”

Ziva smiled and kissed Tony lightly then went back to her thoughts.

_Eleven months, and Twenty days earlier_

Ziva stood face to face with Tony. He looks at her, his eyes, sad, broken, and begging for sympathy. 

“You ever lie to someone you love, Ziva?” He asks in a low whisper.

Ziva thought before answering. “Yes.” Replies Ziva, but in her mind she adds ‘ _Everyday, Tony. I lie to someone I love everyday._ ’

“They ever forgive you?”

Ziva swallowed. “They never found out.”

_The next day_

Ziva walked into the men’s room and closed the door.

“You know, I saw this on Cine-a-max once.” Said Tony, trying to lighten the mood.

“So what happens now?”

“They play some funky music and then you say ‘ _I have been watching you from afar_ ’.”

“Well I’ve been watching you from afar, Tony,” Said Ziva as she walked closer to him. “Which is why I know how much you cared for Jeanne.”

Tony chuckled, “Oh, your timing is impeccable, Ziva.”

“And how much it hurt when she left. So; what happens now?” Ziva leans against the sink as Tony finishes cleaning his shirt and moves to a urinal.

“I said, I’m fine.”

Ziva walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her. “You are not fine.” She states, “You are still deeply troubled.”

“Even if I was, this bothers you because..?”

“Because you are my partner.” _Because I don’t like seeing you so hurt._ “And because you made a grave error in judgement, falling in love with that girl!” Continued Ziva pacing the space of the room.

“If this is a pep-talk I give you a D-minus.”

“And right now it is very clear you are still hanging on to her.”

“I see the confusion. These are called feelings, Ziva.” Said Tony, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Feelings you need to let go.”

“That easy huh?”

“Tony,” Tried Ziva, “Even if, by some miracle, Jeanne did end up forgiving you, would you be willing to be Tony DiNardo, full time, to leave your entire life behind for her!” Ziva stepped forward. “You did not think this through.”

“Didn’t you tell me that the heart wants what it wants?”

“No. Actually I didn’t.”

“Well it does.” Whispered Tony.

_I know._ “Well it shouldn’t.”

“Really.” Asked Tony standing to his full height. “This coming from the woman who fell in love with the dead man walking.”

Ziva was shocked. She couldn’t look him in the eye. She was afraid she might start crying.

She looked at his lips and had the sudden urge to kiss him, but resisted. “You crossed the line, Tony.” And she walked to the door.

_Two months later (approx)_

Ziva leaned against the vending machine with Tony, and asked a question that had bugged her for days.

“Do you ever think about soul mates?”

“They were on Decker right? Big hit, mid-seventies, sort of a disco thing? Sing a few bars I’ll get it.”

“You’ll never get it.” Sighed Ziva, trying to hide her disappointment.

_Two months later (approx)_

Tony and Ziva looked as Jeanne was escorted to the lifts, her pace quickening when she saw Tony.

“Be a man, Tony.” 

“She accused me of murder.” Whispered Tony.

“Who is the bad guy? Be a man. Go tell her what she needs to hear.” _Go tell her that you love her and you’re sorry, and you’ll do anything to make it up to her._

_Seven months later (approx)_

Ziva lay in the sun, reading a book by the pool-side. She heard the familiar sounds of a camera shutter.

“You’re googling again.” She said as a shadow fell over her.

“A book. How McGee-ish of you.”

“You’re in my sun.”

“You’ll thank me later. Come on let’s go.” He bent over her and grabbed her book.

“If you value that hand, I suggest you back away slowly.” She stopped paying attention to what was being said.

Contrary to what she might say; she rather liked being googled by Tony whilst in her swimmers. She especially liked it when he bent over her and put his hand on her hip, looking at her with an incredibly sexy look on his face.

_Present_

Her thoughts were broken by Tony speaking. “What goes through your mind when you think about me?”

Ziva answered without a moment’s hesitation.

“Love.”


	3. Take a Trek

  
Author's notes: Take a hike  
This is a way of telling someone to get out.  


* * *

The next day Ziva and Tony returned to work. It’d been a rough few days, with the Director almost dying (luckily she had been getting water when the attack started)

The day had been going like any other ordinary boring, case-less day, until half an hour before they were due to finish for the day.

Jenny called the team to her office, and they entered silently.

“Ziva, your liaison with NCIS is over. You’re going back home.”

Ziva eyed Tony shocked but remaining emotionless. He bit hit lip.

“Timothy, we’re moving you to Cyber Crimes Unit; you’ll be working with officer Holsworthy, starting tomorrow morning. And Tony, you’ve been reassigned to be the next agent afloat. On the USS Rile Regan. You fly out tomorrow, pack your bags. Je- Agent Gibbs,” Jenny picked up three folders, and walked around her desk. “Meet your new team.” 

* * *

McGee, Tony, and Ziva were packing their desks in silence as they waited for Gibbs to come down from the Director’s office. Unsurprisingly, McGee, finished first, and after an awkward goodbye to both Ziva and Tony he went to the lift. 

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“What are we goin-” Ziva was cut of mid question by Tony.

“I don’t know Ziva. I really don’t know.”

They continued in silence then when they were done walked to the lifts together. Once inside Ziva felt her emotions take control. She set down her box and stopped the lift.

“Ziva?”

Tony saw the tears starting to swell in her eyes and put down his box too, before embracing Ziva.

She didn’t cry as such, just clung to Tony, her eyes threatening to overflow. After a few minutes Ziva collected herself and ran a hand through her hair.

“I’m sorry, I’m making it harder.”

“No, Ziva, you’re not.” 

Ziva smiled and looked up into Tony’s eyes. “Thank you.” And she went on tiptoe to kiss him lightly, but ended up becoming loving, desperate, and clingy. Ziva had her arms wrapped around Tony’s neck; he had his on her lower back. They took a step back causing Ziva to lean against the side of the lift, neither noticing when Tony’s hand brushed against a switch making the lift move again. So when they were both tapped on the shoulder by Abby, they jumped apart and started to ramble.

“Hey, Abs, Ziva was just helping me-”

“We were just-”

“Playing Tonsil Tennis?” Suggested Abby.

“Tonsil Tennis?” Ziva asked, confused.

“Kissing.” Explained Tony.

“Ahh.”

“You two are together aren’t you?” Interrogated Abby.

“Well…”

“We… Er…”

“You can’t hide it from me, I can tell.” Abby beamed, “So how long has it been?”

“Two months.” Said Tony, at the same time that Ziva said;

“Two months, and twenty-two days.” They both looked at her, “What?”

“You counted the days?” Asked Tony incredulously.

“So?”

“Aww, Ziva. That is so sweet.” Cooed Abby, as she held her hands to her heart.

Ziva looked at Tony. “ _Diciamo appena Abby, o sono siamo "aperti" di noi?_ ”

“ _Abby giusto per ora, forse una volta Gibbs prende del senso in Jenny che "usciremo" come lei dice_.”

“What did you say? I heard my name.”

“Abby, if you could, could you not mention er… me and Tony’s relationship to anyone.”

“Ok. I swear, and like properly swear, not like I swear but then tell everyone any way, because I’m not like that-” She was cut off by Tony,

“Thanks Abbs.”

“That’s OK Tony. But I just have one question.”

“Yes?” Asked Ziva.

“Do you two normally make out in the elevator or was that spur of the moment?”

“Spur of the moment.”

“Tony we should get home. We need to pack.”

“Pack?” Asked Abby, but then she gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. “Are you two moving in together?”

“No.” Said both Tony, and Ziva, confused.

“Then what?” Abby looked down and noticed the two boxes. “You were fired?”

“Not exactly.” Murmured Ziva.

“Then what!” Yelled Abby, suddenly angry. “What other reason is there for you two to have your desks cleared and talking in Spanish or Italian or whatever!”

Tony sighed. “I’ve been reassigned, Abby. I’m the new agent afloat.”

“Oh.”

“And my liaison with NCIS has been terminated. I have to go back home, to Mossad.”

Abby immediately teared up. “Oh you guys.” And she ran forward and pulled them in a hug, sniffling. “What about Gibbs, and McGee?”

“McGee is in Cyber Crimes now.” Answered Tony,

“And Gibbs has a new team.” Added Ziva.

* * *

Three hours later Ziva and Tony were driving to Ziva’s apartment, Tony had packed all his necessities and was going to help Ziva. Once there Ziva and Tony packed in silence. Ziva made sure she had all her clothes and essential items- her laptop, mobile, passport, ID, wallet, etc in her carry bag then removed her gun, and knifes; as much as she wanted to she wouldn’t be aloud to take them on the plane.

It was eleven o’clock when Ziva was sure she was packed. She collected her bags and left them at the door then looked at the hook next to her door. Two sets of keys. She picked them up. She’d had one made for Tony but hadn’t given it to him yet.

“Tony.”

“Yea?”

“I had this made for you; I suppose it is useless now. But take it. When you’re back from being afloat you are welcome here.” She held the key out and dropped it in Tony’s hand.

“A key?”

“Yes.”

“The key to your apartment?”

“I want you to have it.”

* * *

Twenty-four hours later Ziva David lay awake in a large bed in her father’s house. She couldn’t sleep. All she could think about was Tony. She rolled over and looked at the clock; 03:00am. So going by DC time it’d be eleven o’clock for Tony. She opened her carry bag and pulled out ‘Deep Six’, flicking to her favourite scene she read; ‘ _Stakeouts; long endless hours fuelled by cheap food, and even cheaper coffee. But tonight, Mossad Officer Lisa didn’t seem to mind, because she was getting to spend it with Agent Tommy…_ ’ Ziva stopped. No. This was too emotional. She looked at her bedside table, where her laptop sat. Swapping it with the book, Ziva opened a new email.

_Tony,_

_I don’t really know what to say. I can’t sleep. I have to get up for work in two hours but yet I can’t sleep. My plane trip was good but I wish it hadn’t happened, I guess Jenny still has control over Gibbs._

_Abby’s emailed me already saying I have to talk to her in some form once a day. McGee hasn’t spoken since he finished packing his desk and Gibbs hasn’t said a word since before Jenny split us all up._

_I wish this never happened. I wish we were at your place. I wish I was in your arms again._

_Ziva xxx_

Ziva read over the email before adding the word ‘Love’, before ‘Ziva’. Then deleting it and finishing the email ‘ _I love you; Ziva xxx_ ’ then deleting that and replacing it with ‘ _Call me soon. Always yours, Ziva. xxx_ ’ Happy with that she moved the mouse to hover over the ‘send’ button, and clicked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TRANSLATION - ok, i dunno if they're right because i used a website. but here are the translations

Diciamo appena Abby, o sono siamo "aperti" di noi? = Are we just telling Abby, or are we being 'open' about us?

Abby giusto per ora, forse una volta Gibbs prende del senso in Jenny che "usciremo" come lei dice. = Just Abby for now, maybe once Gibbs gets some sence into Jenny we'll 'come out' as you say.


	4. A Watched Stove Never Boils

It’d been two months, and Ziva had a new hard-to-break pattern. Every night she’d try (and fail) to fall asleep, then at three o’clock-ish she’d email Abby, and Tony (sometimes McGee) then read Deep Six until she passed out and had horrible reoccurring nightmares, then at five she’d be woken for her days work, for which she relied extensively on coffee.

Today was one of her days off. She lay in bed drinking strong coffee and reading the replies to her emails.

_From: Black_Bat_96@yahoo.com_  
To: Z.David@aol.com  
Subject: RE:Tony 

_Heya Ziva,_

_I don’t know why Tony isn’t saying much to you, but I consider you lucky- He won’t reply to my emails and Gibbs won’t let me talk to him through MTAC._

_McGee is being super geeky-er then before. I think the little Probie’s Pets are making him big-headed._

_I’m annoyed with Keating and Lee, and Langer (still can’t believe you liked him). They don’t get me. ‘Cept Lee, but she doesn’t like Gibbs, and glares at my photos of you guys._

_Everything is so boring- I can’t believe Gibbs let it get this far. Two whole months!_

_Love Abs XxXx_

* * *

_From: T.DiNozzo@ncis.navy.mil_  
To: Z.David@aol.com  
Subject: RE: 

_Hey Ziva,_

_Can’t talk. Missing you heaps._

_Tony xoxo_

* * *

_From: T.Mcgee@ncis.navy.mil_  
To:Z.David@aol.com  
Subject: RE: 

_Hi Ziva,_

_Cyber Crimes has been a bit dull lately, Abby’s been snapping at me- I think I’m a bit out of touch._

_I’m writing a sequel to Deep Six and Rock Hollow; it’s called Ocean Far. I think you’d like it._

_Tim_

Ziva looked at Tony’s email. Eight words. He gave her eight crap words.

* * *

Director Jenny Shepard sat in her office finishing a cup of light coffee when her phone started to ring.

“NCIS, Director Shepard.”

“Hello.” Said a deep, electronic voice. “I have some information that may concern you. A former NCIS agent. They were killed. But they faked their death… They are working for me… But not for long… Soon enough their mission will be over and they will be fired.” The person hung up.

* * *

_Tony lay on a deck chair, breeze running through his hair. This was perfect. The best honeymoon ever. He looked at a small table. Champagne. Yes, this was a good excuse as ever. He stood and poured two glasses then went to find his wife. He found her sitting in the captains chair. He smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around her neck._

_“Zee-vahh.” He whispered._

_“Yes Tony?”_

_“Come with me, we should celebrate.”_

_“Isn’t that what the wedding was for?”_

_Tony chuckled and picked Ziva up in his arms wedding style. He carried her to the deck, music had started to play but he ignored it. He set her down on his lap and they sipped champagne. Ziva leaned back into the crook of his neck and sighed happily._

_“I’m so glad we got married.”_

_“Yea, me too.”_

_And suddenly they were dancing slowly in time to the music. Ziva hand her arms draped around Tony’s neck and he had his hands resting on her waist._

_“I love you Tony.” She whispered._

_“I love you too, Ziva.”_

Tony woke with a start as the terrible sound of a plane landing echoed through the ship. He pressed his pillow to both ears and groaned loudly. He’d never be able to get back to sleep now.

So he lay on his bed –if you could call it a bed- in the dark, and thought about his dream. 

He’d been on a boat, with Ziva. On a holiday- no a honeymoon. They’d been married. She had said she loved him, and he said it back. Did he?

Did he really love Ziva? Well of corse he loved her, but was he in love with her? He found the answer popped into his head almost instantly.

Yes.

And as he thought that, he felt his heart swell, his mouth broaden in a smile, and his head swim.

Ziva David.

He was in love with Ziva David.

Who’d’ve thought?

* * *

A week had passed and Jennifer Shepard was going through her morning mail. Bill, bill, love letter (she blushed bright pink), bill, postcard, bill.

Turning the post card over, she read.

_Hey Jennifer, it’s your favourite agent afloat here._

_Haha. But seriously. Jenny, I need advice. Before I left I’d been dating this girl for a bit. We’re so different but I can’t stop thinking about her. She’s been sending me non-stop emails (not that I have time to reply properly) and recently- I think I’m in love with her._

_I know it hasn’t been long since, Jeanne. But I can’t seem to stop. (Like a wise woman once told me, the heart wants what it wants)._

_I need advice Jen, what do I do?_

_Tony_

_(PS: give Abby a hug from me)_

Jenny was surprised. Tony was in love- again. After only four and a bit months, he was in love again.

She didn’t even know he’d been seeing someone. But then again, he hadn’t really talked to her since Jeanne.

Jenny walked to her study and took a pen and paper, then wrote her reply.

* * *

Eli David was looking through his mail. He came across one letter different to the rest. It was addressed to Ziva. He looked at the envelope. A stamp in the upper-left corner; NCIS. Ahh, some information from Director Shepard. He turned the envelope over and looked briefly at the name above the return address; Anthony DiNozzo.

Shrugging Eli opened the envelope and took out a single folded piece of paper. There was a quote; lyrics, written right in the middle of the page.

_~Love; Love changes everything;_  
Days are longer, words mean more  
Love, Love changes everything;   
Pain is deeper than before~ 

“Ziva!” He called into the emptiness. He listens to foot steps and Ziva comes into the room.

“Yes, Papa?” She asks in Israeli 

“Who is Anthony DiNozzo?” he to speaks in Israeli.

“Anthony DiNozzo, Papa? He was a co-worker. At NCIS, he was my partner.”

“What was your relationship?”

“Friends, Papa. Why?”

“It seems he thought you were more.” And he held out the letter. Ziva read then looked up and yelled at her father, 

“You’ve been reading my mail!?”

“Who is this man? Ziva, tell me who this man is.”

Ziva glared at Eli, then sighed. “He is my lover.” And with that she left the room.


End file.
